Insidious
by FrankieFandom
Summary: Casey has unhealthy coping mechanisms.
1. Prologue

**Insidious **

This is a super-duper AU timeline. Darden died a couple of years ago. Hallie never existed. Dawson was never accepted to the fire academy because that was just bizarre. Shay never died. Mills is a regular firefighter. Cruz is on Truck 81. Casey never had his head injury. It's a storyline that's been whirling around my head and demanding to be written for a few years now. It's nothing like I've ever really written before, and it's not going to be liked by everyone, and it's probably not gonna be very good. Updates will probably be pretty slow. Sorry!

**Prologue**

Matt Casey was a walking contradiction. He was strong and in control on the job, yet so insecure about himself and so desperate for someone to take control from him in his downtime. He was armed with a million-dollar smile and a face everyone called pretty. He was anything but straight and he's not afraid to experiment or cross the line in the bedroom.

Matt met him at a bar, he'd resorted to downloading an app a few weeks ago, Grindr, to get over Kelly Severide. He was on the rebound and he just wanted sex, he wanted to relinquish control, he needed it. The coloured lights dazed him, the alcohol he'd consumed relaxed him and the man in front of him excited him. The man paid for Casey's drinks, he lost count of how many. They went home together. They went to Matt's place, it was the closest, to the same bed he and Kelly had shared for so long but Matt didn't give it a single thought as they slept together, no, as they fucked each other would be more accurate. Matt struggled against the firm grip when he realised the man wasn't using a condom. He wanted to protest but he didn't and he said nothing when the man came with a throaty groan, pulled out and practically rammed the plug, the one he'd found in Matt's nightstand when he'd been searching for lube, into his leaking passage.

It was only several hours afterwards, when he woke covered in his own dry come, that they exchanged any sort of conversation, when the plug was removed with a groan on Matt's part as the tight rim of his hole and the man straddled him and held him down. He was entered roughly, and the man's hips slammed into him again and again. Matt felt the burn from being entered. He revelled in it as the musk of their arousal filled the room. The bed groaned under the pressure and Matt moaned from the pleasure. He bit his lip, tasted blood, and spread his legs asking for more. He knew the man was trouble from the bruising grip on his wrists, but he wanted it all the same.

This wasn't the first guy he'd met through Grindr but the others hadn't given him anything close to what he needed, they were decent fucks but that was all. He'd been alone for too long, no real family, and now Kelly was gone too, and he'd never been the centre of his world, he'd cheated on him, had a one-night stand with some pretty young brunette. Matt deserved to be cheated on, deserved everything Kelly had done to him, but Matt had opened up to him and now he felt like he'd been ripped apart. He needed to get over him. Matt liked someone taking away his responsibilities, liked letting someone else take the shots, he could let go of everything when someone took control in the bedroom, he was the centre of his dominants world when they were inside him and he craved that. The man came inside of him twice that night and once again in the morning. They were both spent.

Matt thought the man would have left whilst he showered, but he was still lying on the bed when he returned to his room. Matt smiled, glad that this wasn't going to be a one-time thing because he needed this man more than anything right now.

His name was Adam, and Matt was going to be seeing him again, because Matt wouldn't be the only one getting something out of this new relationship.

**TBC**


	2. Do it Again

**Insidious**

**Do it Again  
**

"Do you really have to go?" Adam almost purred, stroking Matt's arm, he was possessive at times.

"The firehouse will fall apart without me," he teased.

"I'll fall apart without you." Adam grabbed his arm.

"Very smooth." He grinned, pulling his arm away from Adams grip. "You can keep the bed warm for me." He flashed him a smile as he stood up and picked up his scattered items of clothing. He really should bring some more clothes over to Adams place, he kept turning up at shift with creased clothes. Of course, Adam always offered to have his housekeeper go over them but Matt refused, he still found it odd how one man needed a housekeeper, but then again how else would he keep on top of his large house's upkeep.

Casey arrived at the firehouse just before roll call, he changed into his uniform quickly and joined everyone in the briefing room. Herrmann cast him a smile as he sat entered. Severide trained his eyes on Boden who entered just behind Casey, he could still barely look at Casey now, almost two months after their breakup. Nothing unusual was said or discussed that morning and they slowly trickled back into the rest of the firehouse.

Severide was making a habit of avoiding whatever room Casey was in, it hadn't been missed by the rest of the firehouse, but they worked together just fine at scenes so neither of them had been pulled into Boden's office to discuss the matter. Which was fine by Severide because there was no way he was going to admit to ever even going out with Casey, he wasn't going to admit to sleeping with a guy. Kelly Severide was straight, he was as straight as they came. Of course, he could just put it down to some disagreement, but Casey wasn't a very good liar, and everyone knew which way he swung for.

Severide overheard Otis and Cruz as he followed them out of the room. "Casey was almost late again," Otis spoke curiously.

"So…"

"He's been rather happy lately too," Otis commented.

"Probably seeing someone, which is none of our business, so don't let him catch…"

Otis interrupted him. "Do you think he takes it up the ass?" he said casually.

"What?" Cruz questioned, more shocked at the forwardness of the question than the content.

"You do know that…"

"I know what you're talking about, I just can't believe you're even thinking about… and besides Casey likes control, I bet that translates into the bedroom," Cruz responded with a small shrug and knowing look.

Severide pushed through the two of them and made his escape to the squad table. He opened a pack of cards just as the alarms rang out for Truck 81. He kept is eyes on Casey as the man strode up to his truck, quickly jumping into his boots and pulling his turnout pants up before hopping into the rig.

Truck 81 were back at the firehouse a little over two hours later. A false alarm, an elderly couple had been worried they could smell gas. Severide watched as Casey got out of the rig, his cap was on, his grey polo shirt was a little damp with sweat from working in the scorching summer heat, and the first thing he did once his turnout jacket was hanging on the side of the door was to check his phone. He was smiling down at the screen, a smile that Severide only used to see when they were together.

A beast had risen in Severide's chest. He stood up. "Let's go for a fuel run," Severide announced.

Once back at the firehouse Severide went straight to the bathroom. Casey was standing by the sink, washing his hands.

Severide paused by him. "Hot out," he commented.

"It's summer," Casey responded, rolling his eyes as he shook his wet hands and walked away.

* * *

Matt stepped out into the morning sunshine when his shift was over. He was wearing cargo pants and a loose light blue t-shirt. Casual and comfortable. His old sports bad was swung over his shoulder, he'd had the thing for years, but there was no point in replacing something that couldn't just be fixed. He squinted in the sun when he noticed a familiar vehicle at the end of the driveway. He smiled when the door opened, Adam got out and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked without hiding his surprise. It was odd to see him here; it was as if both his lives had just converged. Automatically he looked around to see who else was nearby, Adam didn't miss his unease.

Adam looked at him. "Am I not allowed to pick you up from work?"

His eyes darted over to the small parking lot. "My truck is here…"

"Can you leave it here?" Adam questioned.

Matt shrugged. "I don't need to be back here 'til Friday…"

"Twenty-four hours on, forty-eight off, right?"

"Right." Matt nodded, smiling at how Adam seemed genuinely interested.

"Well, what are your plans for the next forty-eight hours?"

Matt just smiled. "I was gonna do some work, but I don't need to," he responded as Adam came closer. "But, Adam, wait…"

"What? What's wrong? Oh… they don't know? Your colleagues?"

"They know, but, what are we, exactly?"

"Exactly?" Adam smirked and leaned into Matt. "You mean, are we just fuck buddies, or is there something more?"

"Yeah…"

"So, we're having that conversation?"

"Yeah…" he said again.

"You tell me," Adam smiled serenely.

"I don't think I want a serious relationship…"

Adam smiled again. "Good. Get in," he said sharply.

Matt followed suit as Adam got into the back the car. The driver nodded to them as the buckled their seatbelts.

"You have a driver?" Matt couldn't stop himself, looking at Adam questioningly.

"We need to go by the office, you don't mind?"

"No, course not." He shook his head.

Adam took his hand. "I can show you where I work, it's a bit more glamourous than a firehouse."

"I bet." Matt chuckled.

As they set off in the car Adam moved over, holding Matts arm firmly and planting a kiss on the side of his face. "I missed you. In a none-serious-relationship kinda way. Tell me about your shift?"

"Was just typical."

"Sitting around and eating donuts then?" Adam retorted.

"That's cops. We just sleep," he responded.

"What about the guys you work with? You never talk about them?" Adam asked him.

"You wouldn't be interested in them."

"I'm interested in you."

Matt grinned. "We've already established that I'm not that interesting."

"Your body is interesting. Especially in the bedroom."

"Only the bedroom?" Matt quipped.

"The pool, the kitchen, the bathroom, the games room… where else?"

"Think you've covered it…"

"How about the office?"

Matt laughed, then he frowned. "Wait. Are you serious?"

"I'll put public sex on the maybe list then…"

"How about the no list."

"Thought you were up for anything?"

Matt considered Adams words for a moment. "All right, maybe list then."

* * *

There weren't many places where Matt felt uncomfortable but standing in Adams office on the top floor of one of the tallest buildings in Chicago, whilst Adam was sitting at a big oak desk, facing a man wearing a suit that looked as though it cost what he earned in more than a month, that did make him feel out of place.

Adam was tapping the desk rhythmically as the man spoke to him, he wasn't even feigning interest. Matt wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing there so he just turned and faced the window, looking at the vast view across the city.

His thoughts were broken when the door closed, the man had left, and Adam had stepped over to him. "Sorry about that."

"What exactly does the head of a law firm do?"

"I was a lawyer, now I just run this… it was my father's company, and his fathers before that and his father's father before that… there's a long line of us… enough about me though! What did your dad do?"

"My dad?" he repeated, surprised by the question. "He… he had a few different jobs, nothing special."

"Huh…" Adam pondered.

Matt smiled. "What?"

Adam said nothing, he just began to undo the belt that held up Matts cargo pants. His warm breath brushed against Matt's neck as his nimble fingers slipped beneath his boxers as his pants fell down. Matt felt like a teenager, the warmth in his groin growing quickly as he pressed against the glass.

"Wait… what if someone comes in?" he questioned urgently, although his worry wasn't lessoning his growing hard on.

"No one comes in here without my permission," Adam responded.

"The glass…"

Adam stepped back, holding Matt's shoulders. "I thought you were up for this? No one can see you."

"Sorry. I am. Don't know what came over me…"

"Oh, I know you are," Adam said, glancing down at Matt's burgeoning cock.

"Don't leave me waiting then…"

"I'm in control here. Not you."

"Sorry…"

* * *

Adams house was impressive, every time Matt was there, he was impressed with it. There was a pool, more rooms than he could count, a cinema room, gym, several luxurious bathrooms, a grand staircase and more. Everything was modern, the whole place was pristine white, inside and out, and the gardener made sure the large yard was in perfect condition.

In the bedroom, Matt lay on the white sheets, only wearing his boxers. He'd showered as Adam had made some phone calls. It wasn't the first time he'd showered in the master bathroom, but he still couldn't get over how nice it was, and he tried not to think of the cost of it all, but sometimes he couldn't help it. Being in construction, he knew how much such a luxurious place like this was to build. He'd done less and less construction jobs recently, but it was getting towards autumn now and work was always slower in the winter months, he'd also been less eager to go out and work now that he didn't need the distraction, and since he'd always been sensible with his money, it wasn't like he needed the money either.

"I thought we could try something new tonight," Adam announced as he strolled out the bathroom wearing a robe. He held up something in his hand.

"What is that?"

"A ball gag," Adam said simply.

Matt frowned. "I need shutting up, do I?"

"Up for it?"

"Sure… what else have you got planned?" he questioned, peering at him; he knew the look on Adams face, and he knew tonight wasn't just about the gag.

"It's a surprise, one I think you'll love," Adam told him.

"And if I don't?" he asked, looking at the ball gag, knowing he'd be unable to shout out their safe word.

"I'll know," Adam responded. "Trust me?"

"Yes."

Matt was soon lying flat on his back, lips spread around the black ball gag, a sheen of sweat over his well-toned body. His abdomen was tensing as Adam prepared him quickly, both their cocks already at full mast. He was breathing heavily, not used to the gag, but it wasn't his focus when Adam entered him without warning.

He felt Adams hands around his neck. He grunted through the gag, eyes wide, but Adam just smiled down at him, continuing to thrust back and forth, his actions becoming more and more brutal as the grip on Matts neck increased.

His eyes rolled back for a moment, right before he came, groaning around the gag, eyes fluttering open.

Adam came and pulled out, watching Matt's face; his eyes were unfocused. He unfastened the gag. "Good?"

He let out a shuddering breath. "Feel dizzy… feels good… I feel good… do it again."

**TBC**


	3. Tie Me Up

**Insidious**

**Tie Me Up**

Matt's forty-eight hours off shift flew by too quickly, all of it spent with Adam. He was in bed, leaning against the headboard, with a mug of coffee that Adam had given him.

"Sorry about that," Adam said, nodding at the hand shaped bruise on Casey's left arm.

He half laughed, shook his head, "It's fine. Honestly. Better hope I packed a long sleeve polo though," he laughed again, "Who knows what the guys will think at work…"

"You have to work today? Do you have to go?"

"Of course I do, I have to go save the city." Matt laughed, placing the almost empty mug down on the nightstand.

"What about saving me?"

"What do you need saving from?" Matt asked him as he stood up.

"Meetings," he answered, pulling a sad face.

"Well, meetings, no matter how boring, don't need a truck crew to save you from," Matt told him.

"I wouldn't mind being rescued by some hot firemen, bursting through the door, glistening in sweat, holding an axe and…"

"You've not met my crew… or 99% of the CFD," he said, chuckling.

"Ah, so you're an exception?"

"Exception?" he repeated as he opened up his bag.

"You're the 1%," Adam responded.

He shook his head as he started digging through his bag for a work shirt.

"I'll get Rosa to clear out a wardrobe for you, save you bringing stuff over all the time," Adam announced.

Matt stopped rummaging in the bag. "Really?"

"You're here all the time, and I want you here all the time."

"Next twenty-four hours are gonna be the longest…"

"Yeah but we'll have fun tomorrow, I'll take you out for breakfast, then we can go shopping; need to update your wardrobe!" Adam snickered.

* * *

Casey was standing by his rig, clipboard in hand, doing routine maintenance checks when Severide strolled up to him.

"Hey," Severide began quickly. "So, we need to over and see the Chaplain after shift, I thought since it's in the opposite direction to your place, we could go together and I'll drop you back at your truck, yeah?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The boot's full…"

"Oh, right…" Casey responded in realisation, they'd been tasked with raising money for a new church window after it had been vandalised a few weeks back. He raised his brows and smiled. "And you can't drop it off on your own? Thought you were a big boy, Severide?"

"Well, the Chaplain and Boden put us both in charge a few months ago…"

"I'm fairly certain you can go on your own. I have plans after shift," he said swiftly.

"When is all this gonna be over?" Severide asked him, exasperated.

"All what?"

"This, Casey, what you're doing, avoiding me and…"

"I'm not avoiding you," Casey replied. He wasn't the one who avoided being in the same room together, unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Fine. Barely looking at me, barely saying more than two words unless we have to work together… this here! It's like pulling teeth!" he responded, trying not to alert the others on the apparatus floor to their argument.

"Maybe you should that thought about that before you slept around…"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry?"

"Apparently until you figure out that an apology isn't gonna cut it!" Matt raised his voice.

"Oh, right, I forgot, Matt Casey holds a grudge even after he's buried five feet under!"

"I'm not the one who made a mistake," he responded.

"Like you never make mistakes, Casey!" Severide spat.

"What did you think would happen? Do you think we'd move past all this? Did you think I'd just forget?"

Severide threw his hands up. "Fuck you and your issues, Matt! I'm not even gonna try and make it up to you…"

"I never asked you to," Casey said quietly as he watched Severide walk away.

* * *

When their shift was over Matt drove straight to Adams place, the automatic gates opened as he drove up to them, when he entered the house, Rosa, the housekeeper, greeted him with a warm smile. It wasn't long until Adam took Matt out for breakfast and they began their day together.

Matt was standing by the changing room in the small boutique store. "I'm being serious, you can't spend this money on me…"

"I want you to look good," Adam insisted.

"And I don't look good in my clothes? I don't need designer clothes… I thought when you said shopping… well, I didn't think you meant this…"

"Go, try these on before I'm forced strip you out here in the store."

"Adam…" Matt began quietly, still standing in front of the taller man.

"I'm going too fast for you?"

"No, no…" Matt shook his head, not wanting to upset him. "I… this…" he sighed, trailing off.

"Please let me do this for you."

Matt smiled back at him. "Fine. I'll try them on. I'm sure they'll all look hideous on anyway…"

"Hideous? You could never look hideous."

Several hours and a half a dozen stores later, they were on their way back to Adams house, the small trunk and backseats were full of shopping bags. Matt felt well and truly spoilt.

"Feel like it's Christmas?" Adam asked him, glancing over to him.

"Christmas? I never had anything like this for Christmas," he commented thoughtfully.

Adam just gave a short laugh in response. Matt's cheeks flushed and he smiled tightly, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. He wished he'd not said anything. Then Adam placed a hand on his knee.

"Tonight, I was thinking of inviting some friends over, have a meal or something," Adam told him.

"A meal? Sounds formal," he said.

"Just a little gathering, you can wear that new white shirt with the…"

"Showing me off?" Matt questioned, his brows raised as he let out a short chuckle.

"Well, is there anything you want to do tonight? Something with your friends…"

"I don't really have any friends," Matt admitted.

"Now that, I don't believe."

"I have people I work with, someone on my crew has a bar, I go there sometimes," Matt went on.

"We could go tonight," Adam suggested.

"You don't wanna go tonight; bunch of straight guys slaughtering a lot of karaoke songs," he responded.

"You're telling me you don't have friends?"

Matt looked at Adam for a moment, he decided on the truth. "Someone died a couple of years ago, things got a messed up after that."

"Sorry," he responded genuinely, giving Matt's leg a comforting squeeze.

"And, no, to the next question," Matt said.

"Next question?"

"Have I had any serious relationships," he responded.

Adam smiled. "Wasn't my next question; curious that it was on your mind though."

* * *

Matt woke up on his front, sprawled across the large bed in Adams room. It took him a while to realise it was the morning, and he groaned as he partially recalled last nights events. Slowly he pushed himself onto his elbows, he was alone and the blinds were closed, only letting in a fraction of the light from outside. When he sat up, his aching body finally cooperating with him, he saw a note on the nightstand. Adam had left, he had back to back meetings for most of the day, he told Matt to make himself at home.

He got up, showered and dressed, and even though he took his time, he soon found himself sitting at the counter in the kitchen, wondering what he was going to do with himself. He finished another cup of coffee then went for a run, he got a little lost, not knowing the neighbourhood, but found his way back, showered again, chatted to the housekeeper, watched some TV for an hour. And then Adam finally arrived back home.

"Hey, you," Adam greeted him when entered the lounge area. "Not been too bored today, have you?"

Matt shook his head.

"I think you're lying, sorry I've been gone all day," Adam said sincerely. He gave Matt a quick kiss, taking his hand.

"I'll be gone all day tomorrow," he reasoned, giving Adams hand a loving squeeze before letting go.

"Can you take holiday?" Adam asked him.

"I have a little furlough but…"

"Furlough?"

"Holiday, but it needs more notice than sixteen hours," Matt explained.

"Call in sick?" he suggested.

"I never call in sick, they'd either worry or think I was skiving," Matt responded.

"Does it matter?"

Matt just shrugged. "Don't you have anything on tomorrow?"

"More meetings and stuff," he answered.

"You'll be busy anyway, no point in me being here waiting for you." Matt chuckled.

"How can I improve today for you? Would you like to go out for dinner? Sure I can pull some strings and get us a table at…"

"I don't need a fancy dinner," Matt said.

"No, you don't," he responded, his hand caressing Matt's cheek. Adam smiled. "What do you need?" he asked, his eyes bore into Matts.

Matt leaned into him. "Fuck me. Tie me up and fuck me," he told Adam, tone hushed.

* * *

Less than five minutes later, Matt was flat on his back, arms spread achingly apart, wrists restrained to the headboard. Adam was fucking him with a large solid rubber cock, he was torturing him with it, dragging it out slowly over his prostrate, he would gasp weakly as it sent shivers up his spine, and then hammering it back in enough to make him cry out. He pulled at the restraints, desperately wanting to wrap his hand around his own aching cock.

Adam knew what he wanted, and he wasn't prepared to give it him yet. Matt had no control here. He revelled in it.

Matt moved his hips towards him, practically begging for it, Adam removed the dildo and he moaned at the emptiness. He moved his hips towards Adam again.

"I could leave you here all night, twisting and turning, trying to hump the bed sheets," he threatened.

"Don't," Matt responded, a desperate look in his eyes.

"I'm in charge here," he stated, pressing his hand below Matt's neck.

Matt moaned. "Adam… please…"

Anger flashed across Adam's face. "Do I need to gag you? Who's in charge here?"

He shook his head. "You are."

"What am I?" Adam questioned him, pushing down against his collarbone.

"You're in charge," he answered.

"I'm in charge..?"

"You're in charge, sir," Matt corrected.

"Say it like you mean it," he ordered.

"You're in charge, sir!" Matt yelled. "Fuck me, sir! Put your cock inside me…" he gasped, surprised by the fist colliding with his jaw. Then the ball gag was roughly shoved into his slack mouth, and fastened hastily around the back of his head.

"I'm in charge, you can't make demands," Adam said fiercely, disappearing from Matt's view for a moment. When he returned, Matt felt something cold against his bare thigh, he strained to look, but Adam kept the object hidden from his sight.

There was a sharp thrang through the air and Matt's eyes widened in realisation. He winced as the small cane hit his exposed flesh, it felt as though blood had been drawn, but he knew there was none. Adam came down again and again with the cane, timing unpredictable so Matt couldn't predict the next hit.

He cried out, muffled by the gag, he was desperate for release, trying his best not to jerk his hips up to Adam. He wasn't in charge here, he couldn't ask for anything, and he knew Adam would only continue to punish him.

Matts flesh was raw and tender by the time Adam put the cane down. Red marks over pale skin. His thighs were stinging, his cock throbbing, close to blissful release, but he Adam wasn't let it happen, Matt could see that just from the look on his face. His whole body was trembling. Adam slapped his sensitive skin, making him gasp, and then suddenly he was alone. He was panting and pulling against the restraints, twisting and turning.

Realising that Adam was not coming back, he flung his head back down onto the pillow, a frustrated sigh left his lips. He didn't think it was possible to fall asleep, wrists still restrained and cock still achingly hard, but it soon softened and his body quickly grew too exhausted to stay awake despite his uncomfortable position.

**TBC**


	4. He's Gonna Need Stitches

**Insidious**

**He's Gonna Need Stitches**

When Matt woke the restraints were gone and Adam was sitting on the side of the bed, looking down at him. "Good morning," he greeted, smiling.

Matt stretched, rolling his shoulders, trying to release the tightness he felt. "Morning…" he croaked out.

"Too much?" Adam asked him softly, passing him a bag of frozen peas, wrapped in a kitchen towel.

Matt took the makeshift icepack from him and shook his head. "Thank you," he said, he didn't know if he was say thanks for the cold relief against his jaw, or for the sex. "What time is it?"

"6:30," Adam supplied.

His eyes widened, he didn't have long before he'd need to leave. "I have to get going," he said, sitting up, wincing when he saw the state of his thighs; they were littered with fading red marks.

"You need breakfast, I'll get Rosa to…"

Matt shook his head. "They'll feed me at the house, don't worry, and I don't wanna be late,"

"How about I give you a ride? I'll pick up when you've finished," he suggested.

"Sure."

"Any vehicle preference?" Adam asked him.

Matt smiled, shaking his head. "No."

* * *

Severide was staring at Casey as he walked stiffly onto the apparatus floor, there was a large bruise on his jaw, and it must have been bad to see it from the distance between them. He suddenly felt anxious. What had happened to Casey? And the who the hell had hurt him? He stood up, unable to stop himself, as ever-increasing threats of violence to the perpetrator formed in his head.

He clenched his hands as they approached each other, Casey was seemingly lost in his own thoughts, shocked by Severide's appearance. "What happened to you?" Severide asked him, holding back his feelings as best as he could.

Casey just looked at him questioningly, annoyed he'd been stopped on his way into the firehouse.

"The fist shaped bruise on your face," Severide reiterated.

He smiled. "Things got rough in the bedroom, you know it is," he said simply before walking away, as if there was no bruise, as if his jaw wasn't swollen and sore, as if Severide would have done the exact same thing when they were together.

Casey cursed himself as he walked away. His mind was torn. He wanted Severide to feel as bad as he felt, he wanted to hurt Severide like he'd been hurt, but he felt so damn guilty every time he spoke to him. He couldn't help it though. He wanted Severide to hurt, he needed Severide to feel even just a fraction like he did, because he was a mess after he broke up with him, after he'd seen Severide cheating on him.

His guilt soon faded away with the distraction of the alarms blaring out shortly after roll call. A broken elevator sent them all to an office building a few blocks away. Casey took charge as they arrived just moments before Severide and Boden, quickly listening to the building manager and taking his crew up to the fourteenth floor where the elevator roof would be reachable through the shaft.

Severide was waiting around with his crew, they weren't really needed at the scene and the lack of action was frustrating. A flurry of movement caught his attention. Otis and Herrmann were walking out the building with Casey's arms over their shoulders, they were holding him steady, the idiot was clearly hurt and still attempting to walk.

"What the hell happened?" Severide yelled much more fiercely than intended as he approached them, seeing the blood running down Casey's face.

"Guy panicked," Herrmann responded, motioning back to the large built man that Mouch and Cruz were assisting. They helped Casey down onto the awaiting gurney. Herrmann remained by Casey's side, Casey was leaning heavily into him. Mills stood back with Herrmann, and Boden had now approached them all.

"Was he knocked out?" Shay asked them as she and Rafferty started assessing Casey. A large wad of gauze was taped to the bleeding gash on his hairline, his turnout jacket and hoody were opened up.

"M'right here…" Casey mumbled between them all. He winced as a light was shone brightly into his eyes.

"What happened, Matt?"

He looked up at Shay, vision unfocused.

"Do you remember what happened, Matt?" she asked him. "Matt?"

Casey's eyes rolled and his body when slack underneath Herrmanns grip. He gently lay him back down onto the gurney, lifting his legs up so they could get him into the back of the ambulance.

Shay looked to Herrmann for the answer.

"Guy built like a brick house pushed him away, he hit the side of the elevator pretty hard," Herrmann explained.

"Unconscious long?"

"No, he was trying to get up and help right away," Herrmann told her.

They were interrupted with the sound of gagging. Rafferty was helping to move Casey so he didn't choke on his own vomit. Casey was barely aware that he'd just thrown up his breakfast, head lolling in Rafferty's hands.

"Matt," Shay began, rubbing his sternum. "Can you hear me?"

Casey groaned. "M'fine…"

Shay resisted rolling her eyes. "Let's get him out of here," she said, looking at Rafferty.

"He's gonna be all right?" Severide asked as he and Herrmann helped roll the gurney into the back of the rig.

"At the very least, he's gonna need stitches," Shay said, remaining with Casey whilst Rafferty went around to the front, ready to get them to the hospital.

* * *

In the ER, Casey felt like he was surrounded by strangers, all assessing him and shouting orders, someone kept calling his name, but he couldn't make out what they were asking him, his head was throbbing and there was something sticky on his face, but eventually a familiar face appeared. Boden. But again, Casey barely understood anything that was happening, hardly able to keep his eyes open, he became lost in a sea of rooms, it felt like he was swaying, moving back and forth, his stomach felt like it was in his throat, and there was a constant acrid taste at the back of his throat. Things seemed to eventually calm down, lights were dimmed and the noise lessened. It still felt as though he was on the deck of a boat in high winds whenever he was forced to open his eyes and answer questions.

Boden was in the waiting area with the others, they'd all stayed to make sure their Truck Lieutenant was going to be all right. The doctor had been out to see them all, informing them that whilst Casey had a pretty severe concussion, there was no fracture, no brain bleed or any permanent damage. They were waiting to see Casey, but there was a nurse currently stitching the cut he'd sustained.

A tall dark-haired man rushed towards them, a look of relief on his face as he saw all their uniforms. "Must be in the right place now; I'm looking for Matt," he spoke, looking around at them all.

Boden stood up. "You must be…"

"Adam," he finished, putting a hand to greet Boden. "You called me? Is he all right?"

Cruz and Otis shared a look, and Shay watched Severide judging the man they all presumed to be Casey's current boyfriend.

"He has a concussion, nasty cut, but they don't need to admit him if someone can…"

"Look after him? That's definitely my job," he said, nodding. "Where is he?" he asked, looking around again.

"Come with me," Boden said. "We may not be able to go into the bay yet though, we'll see how he's doing."

"Thank you," Adam began as he walked alongside Boden. "For calling me and well, this…"

Boden stopped outside the bay Casey was lying in. "He's been pretty out of it, probably doesn't realise he was asking for you."

"Well, thank you for calling me, finding my number and everything," he responded before turning away.

"Adam," Boden said, stopping the man. "He must really like you, Matt isn't the sort of person who asks for anyone, even when he's out of it."

Adam gave him a nod and stepped inside the bay. There was a nurse tidying up a small tray, she turned to him and gave him a smile. "I'm done here," she told him.

"I can sit with him?"

"He's awake," she responded.

"And he can go home soon?"

"The doctor will see him again, but then he should be able to go home," she answered.

"Thank you," Adam said as he approached Matt. The nurse left and he sat down on the small stool. Matt was awake but his eyes were barely open and there was dried blood on the left side of his face. Adam took his hand.

Outside the bay, Severide had appeared. Shay had tried to stop him leaving the waiting area when Boden had returned, but she failed, he just wanted to make sure Casey really was all right before Boden sent him and the rest of his crew back to the firehouse. He also wanted to get a better look at the man Casey had been asking for. He'd been about to step inside when he heard Casey's weary voice.

"Adam?"

"Hey, you, how are you feeling?" Adam spoke softly and Severide peered into the room.

"You're here?" Matt questioned, looking at him tiredly.

"Of course I'm here; you got hurt," Adam responded. "I got a phone call and came right over. You were asking for me."

"I asked for you?" Matt repeated, brows furrowed.

"Yeah," he said, nodding.

"I asked and you came?" Matt continued, seemingly confused by the concept.

"Yeah, course I came; I love you," he responded.

"You love me? And you came here? You weren't busy?"

"I was busy, but I'm not anymore," Adam explained.

"You actually love me?" he asked again.

Adam smiled. "Is this the concussion talking?"

"No, yes… I don't know… my head does hurt," he admitted.

"Do you need a doctor? Painkillers? What do you need?"

"M'fine…"

"You just said your head hurts," Adam told him.

"Mmm… just tired… when can I go home?"

"I'll go find a doctor and find out, yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll be right back," Adam told him, and Severide could see him giving Casey a gentle kiss as he stood up to leave. He ducked out the way before Adam could see him, and re-joined the others in the waiting area, telling everyone that Casey was going to be fine getting home, that they could all leave him and Adam, despite how much he wanted to stay.

* * *

At Adams house a few hours later, Matt was being treated like a king, he was lying on the couch in the main lounge, the large TV was on, one of the many sports channels selected. Matt wasn't paying much attention to the TV screen though, his headache was fading but he still felt nauseous, and now he was much more aware of the situation, he really did not want to throw up on Adams fancy furniture, or in front of Adam for that matter. Adam had not left his side since they arrived home, he had Rosa make sure that Matt had anything he could possibly need within their reach so they wouldn't need to move.

"How's the pain?" Adam asked him quietly after a while.

"Not too bad… if I don't move, or blink, or anything…" he responded, letting out a short soft chuckle.

"How did it happen? Your boss said something to do with an elevator, but I was more worried about you at the time," Adam said.

"Was just an accident," he replied.

"No one's fault?"

Slowly he shook his head.

"I don't need to go and kick anyone's asses then?"

"No, but thank you for offering," he responded tiredly, letting his head relax onto one of the many cushions Adam had surrounded him with.

Adam smiled back at him. "You're really gonna be all right?"

"I've had worse," he said simply.

"Well, you better not get hurt again, or I won't be letting you out the front door," Adam told him.

Matt just smiled in response and let his weary eyes close.  
**  
TBC**


	5. Make Me Forget

**Insidious**

**Make Me Forget  
**

Matt was back at work a week later, despite Adams protests, and now under instruction to message him every couple of hours, telling Matt he was worried about him. Matt laughed it off, explaining that once his first shift back was over and done, with no incident, then Adam would be sick of hearing from him every couple of hours.

He was sitting in his office, reading over the incident reports from the two shifts he'd missed, when Shay poked her head through the door. "Hey," she began. "That's bruised up nicely," she commented, nodding towards the wound.

He rolled his eyes as she sat down.

"How's the head?" she asked.

"Hard as ever," he retorted.

Without missing a beat, she continued. "Who's the new guy?"

"Adam," he answered.

"He came to the hospital," she said.

"Well observed."

"Seems pretty serious," she commented, smiling questioningly.

"It's casual, no strings attached," he told her.

"Do you like him?"

"No, I'm sleeping with him cause I hate him," he deadpanned.

She sighed. "You know what I mean."

"It's not a serious thing, I don't do serious," he responded.

"Kelly said…"

"I don't care what Severide said."

Shay held her hands up apologetically.

"Is that it?" he asked her.

"Everyone's at Molly's tomorrow, Boden's birthday, you should come," she announced.

He raised a brow. "No one is supposed to know when Boden's birthday is."

"No, but we all know it's tomorrow, Herrmann's organised it, wants it to be a surprise," she explained.

He smiled. "I'll be there."

"Before eight," she told him.

"I'll be there before eight," he confirmed. "Let me get on with my work now?"

She gave him a smile and left him in peace.

* * *

Matt arrived at Molly's just on time, telling Adam that he was pretty much obligated to go since it was a surprise party for his boss. Adam had reluctantly watched him leave. Everyone was pleased to see Matt when he arrived, Boden turned up shortly after and the celebrations began. After only a few hours, Matt was distracted by several messages on his phone, he replied as Herrmann fetched him another drink. It was late when he finally left, successfully avoiding Severide, who looked like he'd taken off shortly after wishing Boden a happy birthday. He tried not to think of him after that, still hating how his thoughts would flutter to him. He didn't want anything to do with the guy anymore, but their work situation made that impossible, and thoughts of transferring had crossed his mind several times, but he liked his crew, and 51; it was only Severide he wanted to avoid.

Matt woke up to several missed phone calls and a dozen text messages. All from Adam. He looked at them all blearily before getting up and changing into his running gear. There were more messages and missed calls when he glanced at his phone after returning from his short run. He called Adam back before showering.

"Hey, what's up?" Matt began.

"Where the hell have you been?" Adam demanded, voice raised.

"Woah… hey… I'm all right, I just went out for a run…"

"I called you last night," Adam stated.

"Yeah I saw when I woke, I thought you'd still be asleep though, I was sleeping when you called and messaged last night… you knew I was at to the bar, and it was easier to come straight home. Didn't think you'd mind," he responded honestly.

"I was waiting up for you," Adam explained.

"I said it would be a late night, to entertain yourself… I'm sorry…" he added, feeling guilty that he'd obviously caused Adam some stress.

"Did you sleep with someone?" Adam asked, accusation lacing his tone.

"What? No… why would I sleep with someone?"

"Because this is just casual for you?" Adam suggested.

"It is casual, but it's exclusive? Right? I mean, we've been having a good time… and you gave me closet space…"

"Did you sleep with someone?" Adam asked him again.

Matt shook his head even though he knew Adam couldn't see him. "No, of course I didn't…"

"You should have called me back," Adam told him.

"I messaged you back when I was there."

"You should have called me back later on," Adam said again.

"I know, I'm sorry, the night just got away with me, I guess," he responded.

"You guess?" Adam repeated.

"Adam, this is no big deal, it was basically a work thing…"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't go to work thinks," Adam retorted.

"You can't stop me going to these things, I hadn't even wanted to go, but you can't stop me when I have to make an appearance…"

"Make an appearance?" he repeated. "You were there all night!"

"Who do think I am? I don't sleep around," Matt snapped back.

"Then why didn't you come home?!"

"I did, I went back to my house, on my own," he answered. He sighed and continued, "I don't need this. Call me later… or not." He hung up the phone and threw it onto his bed. He looked at it, annoyed that it had made no sound, no angry noise. He could feel something rising up inside, he turned and slammed his fist into his bedroom wall, splitting the drywall and cracking his hand. He did it once more, took a breath and suddenly hated himself for the mess he had made, and the pain in his hand.

Matt showered, wrapped his hand up and got on with his day, he caught up on emails and voicemails, putting a couple of construction jobs into his planner. He gave his place a tidy up and clean, it had needed it desperately, he'd spent very little time there recently and there was a thin layer of dust on most of the surfaces.

He was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at the door, he almost ignored it, but his truck was outside and although the blinds were shut; the lights could be seen from the outside. He pulled on some pants and opened the door.

It was Adam. "Hey," he greeted softly.

"Hey," Matt repeated in response.

"Can I come in?"

Matt nodded, moving back so Adam could walk into the small entrance-way and through to the lounge. He followed him through after closing the door.

"I am sorry I went off on one… I was just worried about you," Adam explained.

"Nothing to be worried about," he responded.

Adam traced the healing gash on Matt's hairline. "Nothing?"

"That was a rare thing, I've had about three injuries on the job, all of them minor. This one doesn't even count," Matt told him. "And I was at a bar with firefighters and cops last night, very little chance of anything happening there."

"I'm sorry I accused you of sleeping with someone," Adam spoke apologetically, his eyes sincere.

Matt gave him a small smile.

"It's happened to me before," Adam explained. "I suppose you could call me paranoid."

"No, I get it. It's fine. You trust me though, right?"

"Yeah, I trust you. Just got myself all worked up, didn't I?"

"It's fine, it doesn't matter," Matt said, smiling again.

Adam frowned. "What happened to your hand?"

"The wall gave me a funny look," he teased.

"I made you feel bad so you hurt yourself," Adam commented quietly.

Matt looked at him for a moment and responded. "I like pain, I get off on pain."

"The right kind of pain," Adam responded, putting his hands on Matt's bare shoulders, feeling his warm skin.

"Too the bedroom?"

Adam nodded, smiling.

* * *

No one said anything to Casey about his bandaged hand the next day at the firehouse. His crew discussed it in whispered tones until Herrmann told them to zip it, Severide just made a mental note of the injury, knowing it was most certainly self-inflicted. He just wanted to know why. Maybe Casey had broken up with Adam. He doubted that though, the guy had told Casey he loved him, no one told Casey that, it was a sure thing to win him over, even if Severide thought there was something off about the guy.

Casey was sitting in the common room with his crew when Boden called him over, asking for a few moments. Casey followed him into his office and took a seat.

"We haven't had much of a chance to catch up recently," Boden began. "I've missed our regular chats," he continued. Ever since Darden had died, he and Casey had spoken regularly, mostly work related, and Boden had managed to pull a few personal titbits from him.

"Sorry," Casey responded sincerely.

Boden shook his head; no apology was needed. "How are you?"

"Good. How are you? Enjoy your surprise party?"

"Telling the truth; I already knew about it," Boden responded.

"Who told you? Mouch?"

Boden nodded. "You and Severide aren't on good terms again," he commented.

"Guess not," he said with a shrug. "It's not affecting work though."

"No, I would have said something earlier if it was," Boden told him. "And this Adam, he seems nice. New boyfriend?"

Casey smiled, cheeks flushing. "I dunno if he's my boyfriend… he's just a guy I'm…" he stopped, clearing his throat.

"I don't need the details, he seems to really like you, he came to the hospital," Boden said.

"Yeah, he's a good one," Casey agreed.

"Good, you deserve that," he replied, smiling.

"So, we've been talking about my love life…" Casey began cheekily.

"Let's not go there," Boden said. "I think if you ever want a love life role model, I'd look to…"

"Herrmann," he finished for Boden, smiling. "Sometimes… ok, a lot of the time, I think he should be the lieutenant, not me. He has it all together."

"You don't?"

"I'm good at pretending I do," Casey said with a shrug.

"I think that's what most people do," he responded.

"Pretend?" Casey repeated.

Boden nodded. "No one really knows what they're doing."

"We know what we're doing at a fire, car wreck, gas leak… that counts for something, right?" Casey asked him.

He nodded again. "That counts for something."

* * *

Matt was happy when his shift finally ended, they'd been called out early in the morning and weren't finished at the scene until almost lunchtime. It hadn't been a good call, not that any of them were, but this one had been particularly bad, and he just wanted to get some sleep without images of charcoaled bodies in his head. He went straight over to Adams place, calling him on the way, making sure it was ok to come right over, and giving him another update. He'd messaged him on the way to the fire, and before overhaul, wanting to keep him in the loop so he didn't worry.

He trudged into the house wearily, and was welcomed into Adams arms. "You look exhausted," Adam said softly.

Matt nodded into his chest.

"Bad shift?" Adam asked him.

He moved back so he could see Adams face, and he nodded again.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Make me forget," Matt responded.

**TBC**


	6. Friends

**Insidious**

**Friends**

A couple of weeks had passed since the distressing fire, OFI was still investigating with the help of Severide's father who just happened to be in the city. It kept Severide busy, distracted from Casey for a while, who'd been in his thoughts almost constantly.

Casey was in the locker room, getting dressed, having quickly showered after returning from a small stove fire. He didn't like to smell of smoke.

"What did you do to your arm?"

Casey turned from his locker; Shay was looking at him quizzically. He'd not heard her come in, he had assumed he was alone. He put his hoody on and responded. "Must have knocked it," he told her.

She sat down on the bench and he turned to face her.

"How are you?" she asked him softly.

He frowned. "Fine… why?"

"You look tired… and you still haven't explained what happened between you and Kelly…"

"You haven't gotten anything outta him so, you're asking me?"

"I miss the three of us hanging out," Shay responded.

"You'll just have to get used to it, it's not happening again," he said, shaking his head.

"What did he do?"

"Why do you assume it was him?" he retorted.

"You don't forgive easily," she responded.

"I don't want to talk about Kelly, I'm happy, even if you think I look tired… and I don't want any more of these… chats… all right?" he said with an unintended harshness in his tone.

"All right, fine," Shay responded. She stood up to leave but stopped. "You know, I'm friends with both of you, but, Matt, you can make it really difficult."

Casey looked at her. "Then don't bother."

"Matt…"

"Really; don't bother."

Casey turned back to his desk once Shay had left with an apologetic expression on her face. He knew she was only trying to help the situation, and being caught between him and Severide was not a good place to be, anger was flowing through his veins. Anger at his own words, and hers. He was distracted from his thoughts when his phone pinged with a message from Adam, he smiled as he read it and relaxed.

* * *

Adam came along to Molly's with Matt. He'd told Adam he didn't need to come, that he was going to have a drink with everyone before Benny Severide left the city, having finished assisting OFI with their investigation. It was a small gathering, and he'd be back with him in a few hours, but Adam had insisted on joining him. As Adam drove them to the bar, Matt realised it was actually nice to have someone wanting to do things with him, meeting him after his shift, messaging all the time, and genuinely caring about him. It was new to him, but he was going to happily settle with it all, and accept that Adam wanted to be with him, whether it was popping over to Molly's, or just out to the store together.

Everyone focused on Matt and his guest as they walked over to the bar, he suddenly felt self-conscious and forced a smile as he reached Herrmann. "Two beers, please, Herrmann," Matt asked him.

Herrmann quickly grabbed a couple of beers and placed them on the bar. "We met very briefly a few weeks back," Herrmann began. "It's Adam, right?"

Adam gave a nod in response.

"This is Christopher Herrmann, my left-hand man," Matt said, introducing them.

Adam smiled. "It's nice to meet you under better circumstances."

Matt turned to see that the rest of his crew had gathered around. He introduced Adam to them all.

"Mouch?" Adam repeated inquisitively.

"Man, couch," Matt supplied.

"Ah, I get it; that's great," he responded, giving Mouch a smile, chuckling lightly.

Matt cast his eyes over to some of the others from the firehouse. "Over there's some guys from the Squad crew, and Engine, and that's Shay and Rafferty; ambo… ambulance crew. Do you wanna sit down?" he asked suddenly, now conscious that Severide was walking up to the bar.

"Happy at the bar, if you are?"

Matt glanced at Severide and looked back at Adam, smiling. "Yeah, here's fine, we don't need to stay for long anyway."

"So, you work with Matt as well?" Adam spoke. Matt turned around to see Severide taking a beer from Herrmann,

Severide smiled at them both. "Yeah; Kelly Severide," he greeted. "Adam, right?"

Adam nodded.

"Severide's the Squad Lieutenant, different crew," Matt told Adam quickly. He could feel his heart racing, and he hoped Severide didn't notice, but Severide noticed so much about him, he tried to mentally shake off the nerves he felt, but he just wanted to get out of there.

"You all get to hang out here often?" Adam enquired.

"Yeah, it's nice to have a regular place, before Matt and I would just…"

"Go wherever everyone else wanted to meet up," Matt said before Severide could finish.

Severide couldn't keep the frown from his face. "Erm, yeah."

Adam saw no wedding ring on Severide's hand. "Your girlfriend doesn't mind?" Adam asked, casting a quick glance around.

"Oh, I don't have a girlfriend," Severide answered.

"Boyfriend then?"

Matt looked at Severide as he spoke smoothly. "Severide is a serial womaniser, don't think he's ever been out with anyone for more than a couple of dates."

Severide's expression fell. "Well, enjoy your drinks," he said before walking away with his beer.

Matt's eyes followed him, it didn't go unnoticed by Adam. "You two have a history."

He looked to Adam. "We went to the Academy together, trained together, and eventually ended up at the same firehouse when I was promoted to lieutenant," he explained.

"Seems more complicated than that," Adam told him.

"A friend died."

"You said before," Adam replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah," he responded, nodding. It was a far easier explanation that delving into his relationship with Severide, although he felt a little uneasy at using Darden's death that way, especially when it had eventually had them admitting their true feelings towards each other. Feelings that Matt tried to hide from himself every day, reminding himself how much Severide had hurt him. "Hey, why don't we go to another bar, or grab something to eat?" he suggested.

"You don't want to be here," Adam surmised.

"Sometimes I feel like I just need to make an appearance really, I'm their lieutenant, I can't always be a friend. I try, but… but it can hard to find the right balance," he admitted.

"You're with them for twenty-four hours, hard not to become friends, not to care, but they're also your responsibility," Adam said succinctly.

"Yeah, exactly."

"I can see why you like to let go of everything, lose control," Adam said.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm a mess."

Adam shook his head. "You're perfect, you're not a mess. I love you."

His cheeks flushed as he smiled, and it wasn't because of the alcohol. "I still don't know what to say to that."

"That you love me too?"

"Oh, yeah, I do, I just… I can't believe you love me, me!" he exclaimed with a self-deprecating shrug.

"Like I said; you're perfect," Adam insisted.

"Far from it, but it's nice that you think I am… I think," he said.

Adam took Matts hand. "Let's get out of here then, yeah?"

Matt nodded and allowed himself to be led away from the bar.

* * *

Casey was writing an incident report for the call 81 had not long returned from when there was a quick knock at his door. He motioned them in without looking to see who it was. He frowned when he saw Severide standing in his quarters.

"Hey, need something?" Casey asked him.

"Hey, was nice to see you at Molly's," he began.

"You left pretty swiftly," Casey pointed out.

"Adam seems nice, I'm happy for you," he continued casually.

Casey frowned. "You are?"

"I'm fed up of us fighting, well, sending heated glances to each other..." Severide responded.

"I'm tired of it too," he replied.

"Friends?"

Casey looked at him for a long moment. "No," he said simply.

Severide wasn't sure he heard Casey right. "Sorry?"

"I said no, I don't want to be friends," Casey repeated.

"I thought…"

"I'd be over it? We could just move on and pretend nothing happened? Pretend that you didn't hurt me?"

"You don't know the whole story," Severide told him.

"Did you sleep with someone?"

"Yes," Severide said.

"Then what am I missing?" he asked.

Severide went to respond but shut his mouth without a word.

"I asked you to move in with me, do you know how big a deal that was for me?"

"I know," Severide answered.

"Why didn't you just say no, and end it all right then and there?"

"You're not the only one who has issues, Matt," he responded bluntly.

"You think I'm selfish? What did I do?"

Severide shook his head. "You're the least selfish person I know. You're the best person I've ever known, and I am sorry that I hurt you. I know you won't… I know you _can't _forgive me." Severide turned to leave.

Casey stood up. He stood up because Severide understood him more than anyone else in the world. "Kelly, wait."

He turned with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Friends?" Casey suggested with a meek shrug.

Severide gave him a large smile. "Friends."

* * *

Adam was waiting outside the firehouse, leaning on the side of his car, when Matt's shift ended. "You know you can come in, right?" Matt said as he strolled up to him, smile across his face and bag slung over his shoulder.

"Really?" he responded as he took Matts bag from him.

"Yeah, course you can, you're a lot better than most the people who wander in," Matt told him as he opened the trunk, dropping Matt's bag inside.

"People just wander in?" Adam asked, surprised.

"Yeah, sometimes," he said.

Adam closed the trunk of the car. "How was it?"

"Standard shift, what have you been up to? Other than messaging me?" he asked, grinning as he got into the passenger seat.

Adam started the engine and pulled away onto the road as he responded. "Met up with some old friends, did a little work, missed you like crazy…"

Matt grinned. "Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, there's the annual CFD barbeque tomorrow, I said we'd probably be there," Matt said, smiling as he looked across to him.

Adams tone changed. "You did."

"Yeah, we didn't have any other plans?"

"You can't always be their friend," Adam said.

"Huh?"

"That's what you said, so, maybe you shouldn't go. You are their lieutenant."

"It's a work thing," Matt said.

"A barbeque?" he questioned.

Matt shrugged. "Family friendly work thing."

"We don't need family friendly," Adam responded.

"I guess not," he conceded.

"I can think of much better things to do with your time off," Adam told him, still concentrating on the road ahead.

Matt didn't say anything more on the matter.

**TBC**


End file.
